


In the Light of Morning

by AbsoluteBaloney



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Not Really lol, One Shot, Pharmercy, Pharmercy Appreciation Week, Pharmercy Week 2018, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analogies are italicized for your viewing pleasure, dumb shit i thought up and had to write down, fareeha is a gay disaster, gay shit, genji is here and hes gay, i guess, kind of a longer one shot, rocket angel, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteBaloney/pseuds/AbsoluteBaloney
Summary: Fareeha wakes up confused and forgetful, trying to piece together why she is sleeping on Angelas pullout couch. The answer, it turns out, is much simpler than she would have thought.





	In the Light of Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xel/gifts).



The morning light danced around Fareehas figure. She swatted at it, half-heartedly. It hesitated just long enough to get a sharp slap in the back of the head, then settled for dancing off in some darker corner of the room. She nestled into the bed sheets, hugging them tighter to her chest. After a moment, she drifted back into sleep. 

When the light returned with renewed energy, Fareeha made a passionate attempt to ignore it. With some effort, she yanked the sheets over her head. The rays of warmth found their way underneath, and so, her mind wavered over from primarily unconscious to significantly less so, and with that she was left to acknowledge the fact that she was cold, and opened her eyes to look again for the covers, but found none, and found also, although at the time she elected not to believe it, that she was hugging a sweater rather close to her figure. It was baby blue.

In a lapse of judgement, she wondered aloud where she ever would have gotten such a thing, and more importantly perhaps, why. This garnered a troubled huff from the owner of the sweater, who, Fareeha realized was, in fact, still inside of it, which made her brain do a little spin. When Angela lifted her head and looked around in confusion, Fareehas brain hung a sign up on the door and left for the day to escape the embarrassment. She was left thoughtless and startled. Angela, you could argue, and probably make a solid case, was sharing those same feelings, but with significantly more of the later than the former. 

“Good morning Fareeha, how did you sleep?”

Fareeha paused. Her thoughts stalled at the station. A concerted effort was being made to speed things up a bit, but there appeared to be a bit of a tussle by the stairs where some of the younger memories were arguing. The attendants called for the conductor who told everyone with a serious attempt at assertiveness that any uncooperative patrons would be left behind. So, in a bustle the passengers boarded and the train set off quickly down the tracks. 

“Um,” was all Fareeha could manage. 

Her train of thought was hugging the tracks as it sped down them, the conductor glancing hurriedly from his watch to the road ahead to his watch again. A certain tenseness dominated the atmosphere. Everyone was searching for someone to blame. The conductor perhaps, for not going fast enough, an elderly memory offered, or perhaps the time for not being convenient, or, as the workers were sure, the younger memories for holding the whole ordeal up. 

“This is-” Compromising? Nice? The Best Thing to Ever Happen to Me?

The train, now hauling to a stop, squeaked into the station, a considerable amount of time later than anticipated. The passengers hurried off, the conductor wiped the sweat from his brow, the attendants, exchanged skeptical glances, a baby cried. Everyone escaped the circumstance as quickly as could be managed. Something clicked within the depths of Fareehas skull. Oh. This. is. Happening. This. Is. Real. 

“This is,” she began again, “This is ok.” It came off as more of a question than a statement. She was reminding someone, clearly, and it wasn’t Angela. 

“Its been a week and I have already driven you crazy,” Angela huffed. She rolled her eyes a bit and then rolled over the same way; with her back to Fareeha. 

Of course. They had been through this already, the compromising, the nice, the first kiss and the first date. The first week, now. The first night together, now. 

Damage Control initiated. “No, sorry no, I just, I just-”

“Forgot?” Angela offered, smirking. 

“Wh- No, no, no. Pfft. No! No. No,” Fareeha assured Angela, or maybe herself, as she gestured extravagantly, which looked pretty stupid when her hands here tangled in Angela's sweater. 

Angela turned over to look at Fareeha, in the hopes that a full frontal view would convey the full extent of the expression she was giving her fr- her girlfriend at the moment, which was one of shit eating skepticism. It was a sort of, “yeah right…” a playful “are you sure about that?” 

The conductor, realising his duties, grabbed at the controls again, and with a puff of steam and a couple yells, set off again. 

“Maybe. Maybe I forgot. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Its fine, Ließling.” 

Angela set her book down behind her, her hair falling around her in a blonde mess, that was, by all accounts, angelic. Even as tired as she had been the night before, she had made sure to untie her hair, as recommended by a certain cyborg ninja. 

“You have to show it off, Angela, it looks great on you. She’ll love it,” he was telling her, one evening as they sat in the commons. “Long flowing hair gets the girls, trust me,” he promised, setting his mask down beside him. He took a sip of his tea. 

“Genji, your hair is short, and you’re gay.” She reminded him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, and took another sip. “Trust me.” 

“What idiotic website did you find that off of?”  
“An accountable one, Angela! Ugh… are you going to trust me or not?” 

“Fine, fine, I will let it down.” 

“...don’t forget.”

“I won’t!” 

Now, flush against Fareeha, with her girlfriends hands tangled, one in the folds of her sweater, and the other in her hair, she silently thanked the man for his idea. 

Fareeha, hesitantly, wormed closer to Angela. 

 

“I guess its just so hard to believe, if you understand me.” 

“Hard to believe?” 

There it was again. That look of playful disbelief. 

“Yeah, I never really thought it would happen, you know? That you would feel the same way. As I do, I mean. About you.” She coughed a bit. 

Angela, carefully examining Fareehas expression, did not respond. She was pouting a little bit, brows furrowed. 

Fareeha shifted, albeit a bit uncomfortable, in her place. 

The blonde woman eased up, and chuckled. The noise echoed around the room. The light jumped a bit, in its corner, then began its journey back to pester Fareeha. 

“Well, don't worry my dear, I do feel very much the same way,” Angela assured her, leaning in to plant a kiss on Fareehas lips. It was quick; chaste, but Fareeha accepted it anyway, albeit timidly. And how could she not? It was an assurance that this was real. And also it made her feel warm. The smaller woman closed the gap between them, offering up a corner of her sweater. 

Fareeha eyed it carefully. 

“I believe,” Angela smirked, “you were using this.” 

Grabbing it lightly, Fareeha watched as Angela closed her eyes, still surrounded by a golden halo.

Fareeha was blushing, intensely, which she attributed to the light that was kicking and stomping across her cheeks. But part of her, the brain that had gone out to fish, perhaps, knew better. And the truth was that she loved it. Being here. Now, with the baby blue sweater and the long blonde hair and the nice warm light on the fold out couch with Angela, she knew that everything was… Nice. Perfect. And probably The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this! If you have any criticisms feel free to share. Have a nice day!


End file.
